Shiawase
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: A gift to a friend of mine. Sakura realizes that she has developed strong feelings for a certain blonde rich girl. But how does Karin feel? (Sakura/Karin, shoujo-ai)


**Title:** Shiawase 

**Category:** Street Fighter 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama 

**Pairing(s):** Sakura/Karin 

**Chapters:** 1

**Language:** English 

**Completion Date: **23/6/03****

**Summery: **Karin/Sakura one-shot.  

_"What a perfect day."_

The gifted martial artist known as Sakura Kasugano sighed gently as she absently played with food. Things weren't exactly at her best for her right now. Sakura woke up so late in the morning, that she had to skip breakfast to get to her school, Tamagawa Minami, on time. 

Needless to say, Sakura was still late. 

Her English teacher wasn't too pleased that Sakura arrived late *again* (third time in a week) and was punished with a trademark reprimand of highly academic Tokyo schools. Cleaning the hallways.  And if that wasn't bad enough, an irritating hunger had settled into her stomach. Doing all that window washing and floor moping was difficult work, and that work felt even harder to do without a good breakfast. 

Sakura just made the best of it and continued to ignore her hunger as she proceeded to deal with her other lessons. Then, when it reached that ever so appreciated lunch hour, Sakura realized that she wasn't hunger. 

What twisted irony.

But Sakura did have good reason to be so thrown. Karin Kanzuki could do that to you. Even as Sakura sat quietly at her table, poking at her lunch dejectedly, thoughts of the young blonde fighter invaded what little peace she managed to claim. 

_"...Great."_ Sakura thought. _"This is the last thing I need right now. To be thinking about her. That's what made me late in the first place."_

It had been a good few months since Karin's arrival at Tamagawa Minami, and she had already amassed an unrivalled popularity there. Especially with the male students. No real surprise there, not really. But that wasn't what was bothering the Kasugano girl.

There was a lot more to it than that. 

They were still rivals, at any length; in fact Karin challenged Sakura on a regular basis up until the past few weeks. But things were changing on Sakura's part. There was...an attraction. It wasn't anything blunt, it was subtle, but it was there. 

And Sakura was having a hard time avoiding it. {She is really cute. Even though her laugh is like, super-sonic, I do like her...}

Just as Sakura started to think about her, the beautiful Karin Kanzuki stepped into the cafeteria through the double doors on the other side of the room. And Sakura was possessed by a deep sense of captivation. 

Though they were so minute, Sakura was not oblivious to those tiny little things that made Karin look so appealing. The young girl's eyes started from below, adoring sleek, graceful and voluptuous legs. This led Sakura's eyes to a slim, perfectly shaped waist, hovering below an unhindered upper body, the apex of which, the Kanzuki girl's faultless chest. 

Sakura's gaze rose up to Karin's angel-like face, bejewelled by a confident smile and encircled by healthy, bouncing tresses of blonde hair. But the most alluring element of Karin's beauty was her eyes. Those twin gems of auburn crystal fire, shining and radiating the fighter's passion that existed within her soul. 

Karin smiled generously as her friends all joked about the things that were just waiting to be done over the weekend. Being a Friday, it was common to hear this kind of talk. But Sakura really couldn't think much about it. These new thoughts about Karin were really Sakura's key issue. 

The young fighter had come to realize that she was more than *just* attracted to Karin, there was something more there that she couldn't place her finger on. Up until now. 

But Sakura was not ready to...admit that yet.

Karin and the girls around her took a seat over at the other side of the cafeteria after getting some lunch, and Sakura did her best not to stare at the blonde from the corner of her eyes. 

"Hey, Sakura? How come you were late this morning?"

Sakura's eyes jerked wide as a voice called on her from behind. But she relaxed when she saw who was talking to her. 

"Hiya, Kei." Sakura said quietly. "I didn't notice you there."

Kei sat down and dug into her lunch. "Yeah I bet. So why were you late this morning? I was waiting at the usual place but you never showed up, so..."

Sakura tried to get away from thoughts of Karin. "Sorry, Kei. I lost track of time this morning. I even forgot to have breakfast."

"You forgot to eat?" Kei asked amused. "Hmph! Will wonders never cease? Well...to tell you the truth, I thought you were out fighting again. You've been kinda pre-occupied lately."

That had Sakura worried. Was her crush on Karin making her act differently? "I have? I'm sorry, Kei."

"It's fine, Sakura." Kei said. "But that street fighting stuff isn't good for you, honestly."

Sakura continued to play vaguely with her food as she spoke back. "Oh you wouldn't say that if you were me. But whatever. One of these days I should to you to see a real-"

Sakura was cut off by another voice. A slightly lighter one. "Sakura, Kei, can I speak with you?"

A blush crossed Sakura's cheeks from hearing that voice. 

Karin.

Sakura nervously shuffled around avoiding her rival's eyes, focussing more on the backdrop behind her. "Uh...sure, what about?" 

Kei also turned around. "Yeah, we have some time, Kanzuki."

The youngest daughter of the Kanzuki family smiled brightly, brandishing two small sheets of card, decorated elegantly with lined cherry flower prints. 

"I am having a party this Saturday, I was wondering if you two would come along?" Karin asked. 

Sakura's eyes narrowed out, despite her curiosity. "Us? But why would you want-"

Again, Sakura's words were sharply cut off by the keen skill of Kei's hand wrapping around her mouth. "Oh, Kanzuki, we'd love to go! You've got directions on the invites, right?"

Karin nodded, her French-styled locks of hair bounding while doing so. "That's correct. I look forward to seeing you there."

The sparkler bit brown eyes of Karin glinted a little as she looked towards Sakura, with a small smile to accompany this. Sakura caught this out and her own eyes went wide with confusion. But before either could say anything Karin quickly handed the invitations to Kei, and went over to other tables to present more invites. 

Sakura just let herself fall quiet, while Kei piped up. "Gee, Sakura. I used to think that Kanzuki girl was a stuck up rich kid, but she's actually kinda nice. She's rich isn't she? Oh, I bet there'll be a ton of guys there!"

"Yeah...yeah I guess so." Sakura managed to mumble. 

This was so weird. Karin had been acting...nicely to Sakura these past few days. Were things changing between them? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

"Yo, Hinata? Have you been listening to me?"

Shaking her head quickly, Hinata Wakaba snapped back from her thought given reverie. She and Sakura were sitting together on a small park bench that was only a short distance from Taiyo High School. The two martial arts schoolgirls had planned to see each other more, they hadn't gotten together much ever since that dreadful business with Justice High. 

Even though Hinata regretted that she and Sakura hadn't seen much of each other, she could understand why. They both had a lot of things to deal with. And Finals were an issue. That would change everything. 

Nevertheless, Sakura and Hinata had made specific plans, cleared each other's calendars and set aside this day to catch-up and have fun, just like the old days. 

Too bad Hinata couldn't focus well. "Sorry, Sakura. I was thinking about stuff."

Sakura leaned back on the bench. "You don't sound too cheery. What's up?"

Though she had been thinking about it a lot, her dilemma wasn't doing any better. "I dunno. I guess I...I'm just missing Kyosuke a little."

That name brought back memories for Hinata. She could never forget the effort she, Batsu and Kyosuke had made against Justice and Hyo. Quite clearly she could recall Hyo's nightmarish power, and the trouble that it took to take him down. Shortly after his death, Kyosuke just disappeared. Nobody had any idea where he was or how long he would be, all Hinata knew was that she missed him dearly. 

Hinata chuckled nostalgically. "You know, I always used to tease him about how quiet he was, and the way he was always doing things on his own. I always asked him what he was thinking, whenever he stared out of a window or something. Kyosuke either blanked me or told me not to worry about it. It kinda annoyed me...but now I'd do anything for him to just tell me to mind my own business."

"It's been a while since you last saw him, hasn't it?" Sakura asked. 

Hinata nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Since when has Hinata been this pensive? Unless... "Hinata...are you...?"

"Heck no!" Hinata blushed and looked away. "I mean...I don't think so..."

"He'll come back." Sakura said. "It must have been a big shock. To lose his brother like that. I think Kyosuke just needs time to get back on his feet."

"I guess so. So what about you?"

"Huh?"

Hinata smiled a little. "You're acting all supportive and wise. It's not like you."

Even though it was a joke, Sakura didn't take it like that. "So I'm not supportive, huh?"

"Come on, Sakura you know I didn't mean it like that."

The Kasugano woman breathed out a little. "I know, I know. Sorry, I'm wound up too tight. I've kinda been...lost these past few days."

"Why?" Hinata question, adjusting her bow a little. "Guy problems?"

Sakura drifted as Karin came to mind again. "Not...exactly."

"Well then, what is it? Schoolwork, your little brother?"

Sakura tried her hardest to get this out. "Hinata...I think...I think I'm falling in love."

Hinata's eyes shot open, staring hard at her friend. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well who is he?" Hinata had to admit, she was very curious. "Does he go to Tamagawa Minami with you?"

"Yeah...but..."

Regardless of Sakura's nervousness, Hinata drilled on. "Well what's his name? Come on, spill!"

"...Karin."

Hinata thought about that. "Karin? That's a weird name for a guy to have. Sounds more like a gir-"

Hinata stopped herself when the obvious came to mind. Sakura just looked away, unable to say anything. Even though Hinata was her good friend, Sakura dreaded telling her about these newfound feelings that she had for Karin. 

Hinata was stunned. "Sakura...? You're in love with another girl, aren't you?"

Sakura's head lulled into a droop. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Hinata asked, her smile returning to her. "You're in love! That's a good thing."

Sakura's marble eyes looked up. "You mean...you're not freaked?"

"Of course not!" Hinata just waved off Sakura's misgivings and pulled the young fighter into a loving hug. No matter what happened to either of them, it would never get in the way of their friendship.

"You're my friend Sakura, nothing is ever going to change that."

Sakura relaxed in Hinata's embrace. "Thank you, Hinata. You don't know how much this means to me."

Slowly, Hinata pulled back and tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So, how does this 'Karin' feel about you?"

Sakura beamed a sad smile. That told Hinata everything. "I'm not hopefully, if that's what you mean." Sakura began. "She transferred to Tamagawa Minami about four months ago. She said she was a street fighter, I took her on, and I kicked her butt."

"That's...good..."

Sakura ignored the sarcasm. "Ever since then, she's been challenging me to battles after school and stuff. But just these past two weeks, she's been acting differently around me."

"Like how?"

"Smiling at me, sitting next to me in class, greeting me in the halls. I mean she even invited me to a party she's having tomorrow. Kei was going crazy about it, but I don't even know if I wanna go."

"Because she'll be there." Hinata enquired.

"Yep." Sakura confirmed that. "I can't explain it Hinata, she's so pompous and vain but...I still like her."

Hinata heaved a sigh. "You sure are dense, Sakura. If you like her then just tell her so. Or maybe flirt with her or something. Put on some of that 'Sakura charm' we all know and love." 

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. And just when will she be alone for me to hit with her? Karin always has, like a bajillion guys swarming over her."  

"Oh...she's pretty popular then, huh?"

"You got it." Sakura leaned forward again. "She's gorgeous, she's rich and she's good at school. What chance have I got?"

Hinata scowled at all this defeatist talk. 

"Stop acting so sorry for yourself. You know, I never really had you pegged as a coward, Sakura."

That was a shock. "What?"

"You heard me." Hinata quipped bluntly. "I dunno who you are, but the Sakura I know wouldn't sulk around, she'd go for it. I mean, you have so many good things going for you. Anyone would be nuts not to fall for you, Sakura."

"...Hinata..."

Hinata continued on. "Look, I'm no expert on these things, heck, I'm probably the last girl you should be talking to about it. But if you avoid these feelings you have for her, it'll hurt that much more. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, just tell her how you feel. 

That way you can at least put it behind you and move on. Then I'll get the old Sakura back."

A happy smile replaced Sakura's sad one. That was Hinata's greatest power. You could never be in an unhappy mood around her. 

"You know...you're a really good friend, miss Wakaba."

Smiling a bit, Hinata stood, stretching her arms from being grounded for so long. "Hey, that's what I'm here for. Well, I'm starved. You wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Sakura thought about that indecisively. "...Well..."

"Come on, I'm buying!" Hinata winked at her friend.

That was enough to sway Sakura. "You betcha. Thanks, Hinata. For everything."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karin chanced a gaze at the massive grandfather clock just adjacent from her. It was Saturday, around 8.35, and a few guests hadn't arrived just yet. Though from the activities going on in the backdrop of her mansion, you wouldn't have been able to see whether or not everyone was here. 

Karin had really gone to some effort for this thing. Her parents had gone out on business, and wouldn't be back until Monday. Obviously this was the perfect time to hold a party. Hopefully though, Ishikawa wouldn't blow this for her by spilling the beans to her parents when they got back. But whatever the situation, people were having lots of fun, dancing and chatting about everything, and nobody had the slightest intention of leaving yet. 

One of Karin's friends had to hazard a look at the young fighter. And the way she kept alternating glances between the door and the clock. 

"Yo, Karin." She said loudly, trying to speak over the music in the background. "What's up with you? Who are you waiting for?"

Karin looked away, with a still look in her eyes. "...No one."

A brief ring sounded around the house. Karin's head jerked over to stare at the front door of the hallway. She briskly dashed to the door as casually as possible, greeting the two people she saw as she opened it.

A nervous Sakura and an ecstatic Kei. "Hey, guys...welcome to my party."

Kei's eyes shone with delight as she peered inside. "Wow, Kanzuki! This party is pretty cool!"

"Yes well." Karin tried her hardest not to let pride get to her. "It wasn't all my doing. I had a lot of help with certain things..."

While Kei and Karin got to their politely impersonal talking, Sakura took a gamble and observed Karin Kanzuki from the corner of her eyes. She was wearing a very unique Chinese-style dress, evenly cut at the thigh downwards. Her was loose, falling freely around her shoulders, unlike the 1880's French-like hairstyle that Karin had become accustomed to. Sakura had to admit, Karin did look really beautiful. Which made Sakura reflect on herself. She had made no special effort for this thing, just her normal clothes. Which was kind of awkward from taking a look at Karin. 

Karin looked over to Sakura, whom was uncharacteristically quiet. "I'm glad you could come."

Sakura felt herself melt with that hypnotic look that Karin's crystal brown eyes were beaming at her. "Uh...yeah...um, thanks."

Before she said or did anything stupid, Sakura quickly walked inside and strolled into a densely crowded room to get away from this at the moment. Karin looked over at Kei as if to question Sakura's reasoning for this, but the young girl just shrugged and greeted some of her other friends. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Whew...that's a little better."_

A breath of fresh air wisped softly into Sakura as she stepped out into the large gardens of the Kanzuki family estate. Most parts of Karin's house were open to guests accept for a few rooms, and this large garden was no exception. 

Sakura just needed some space. She loved parties just as much as the next gal. But within that place was Karin and Sakura was tired of bouncing from room to room to avoid her. It was also nice to get a little unsullied air from the outside. Even though the whole reason she came here was to tell Karin how she felt, the brunette was having a hard enough time getting herself to look Karin in the eye. 

_"Was Hinata right?"_ Sakura thought. _"Have I changed? I mean when did I become such a chicken...? Is it because I-"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as someone stepped across to her. "Sakura? What are you doing out here?"

_"Gah!"_ After all that time avoiding her, Karin had her cornered. Whichever kind of luck was responsible for this, Sakura sure wasn't thankful for it. 

At that point, Sakura was leaning on a large stone statue just across from the door back into the mansion. She tried in vain not to act too awkwardly around her. "...Hey..."

Karin tugged a strand of her hair back. "Why are you out here? Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"It's nice." That was fairly unconvincing. "I just needed a little space, is all."

"I see." Karin stepped a little closer to Sakura. "I am a little surprised that you came."

That had Sakura genuinely curious. "How's that?"

"Well...you and I aren't exactly friends, are we?" 

"So then why did you invite me here?"

A silence fell. Neither of them, least of all Karin, was prepared to say anything. But a willingness to get out of a now uncomfortable stillness took her over. "...Are you tired?"

For now, Sakura ignored Karin's evasion of the question, and focused on the current query. "Not really. What makes you say that?"

"You've been a bit...under-spirited. It isn't really what I've come to expect from you, Sakura."    

Sakura never really looked at it like that. "I guess I could use more sleep. I'm always training these days. And I never get any peace and quiet at home, my little brother's always causing trouble."

"Would you rather be fighting?"

"Instead of at a party?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, maybe just a little. There's something about street fighting that just sets me off."

Karin smiled gently. It had been only a few months after her defeat at the hands of Sakura but the day remained fresh in her mind. One thing that Karin knew was that their desires and expectations from fighting was very different.  

"That's why you fight, isn't it?" Karin said. "For the thrill?"

Sakura nodded sweetly. "Yep. Fighting an equal or a superior is real fun for me. What about you?"

Karin didn't need to think about that. "I do love fighting, almost as if it were a part of me. But I fight for perfection. That is the ambition of my family. Perfection."

For once, Sakura forgot about her situation with this girl and just spoke. "Y'know, nobody's ever really perfect. I love street fighting and I know I'm pretty tough, but I still have a long way to go. Just like Ryu."

Karin was inquisitive about that gleam in Sakura's eyes when she spoke of that name. 

Ryu. 

Although she learned from her associations with Ken Masters that her practiced the same fighting style as Sakura and Ken himself, there was very little she actually knew about him. But what she did know was that he was a very skilled fighter. Taking down Sagat, the 'God of Muey Thai' was proof of that.

Though Karin was more curious of Sakura's knowledge of him. "Ryu?"

"Yep." Sakura gave off a distant aura as she recalled the man known as Ryu. "He really inspires me. He's so strong, so powerful. But he still fights on. To better himself, discover himself and to discover why he fights. And what it means to fight."

Karin studied Sakura closely. "You...really like this Ryu person, don't you?"

"Sure I do." Sakura uttered. "I wouldn't have gotten very far in martial arts if it weren't for him. Ryu is my muse. But also my rival. One day I wanna become better than him, and show him everything I've learned."

"You know..." Karin began. "I have someone who inspires me in that same way."

"Who is that?"

Karin became silent again. Sakura got the feeling that she stepped on something personal. Rather than dwell on it, Sakura ambled the conversation elsewhere. 

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything." Sakura assured this with a small smile. Karin realized that Sakura didn't understand her meaning. 

"You've...improved since our last battle, haven't you?" Karin asked. 

Sakura nodded. "Uh huh. I like said, I train a lot these days. That's just the way I am. I'm sure that you've polished up some of the hand strikes of yours, right?"

Karin grinned, waving her hand provocatively in the air. "That's right. You know I'm always ready to do it again."

"Sure!" Sakura said brightly. "If you wanna..."

Sakura then stopped as she looked at Karin. Her palms were flattened out evenly, her body was moving in a slow, rhythmic stance. And there again was the fighter's gleam in her eyes. Even wearing something as petite as that evening dress, Karin's intent was just a threatening. 

With a bright blush, Sakura tried to ignore the silky thigh that was peering out from Karin's dress. "Karin..."

The Kanzuki girl smiled. "Why not? I'm ready for you. You have improved; I have improved, lets see how much by. Don't tell that you are not the least bit curious...?"

Sakura really couldn't deny Karin anything even if she wanted to. And it was true; she was interested about how far Karin had come since their last battle. With a feverish grin, Sakura pushed herself from the statue she was leaning on, and adopted one of her trademark fighting stances. "Why not? Let's do it..."      

Sakura locked in on Karin. There was a playfully smile on her lips. Something was different about this. But Sakura really couldn't place it, and at the moment, she wasn't really bothered that she couldn't. 

Karin slowly inched over to Sakura, one step at a time, always maintaining her near flawless form. Then with a hard yell, Karin charged at her rival, pushing her palm forward in clean strikes. Sakura deftly guarded against the vacuum-like thrusts of Karin's Guren Ken, raising her elbows to defend against them. Karin wasted no time, and swiftly lifted her leg into the air to strike at Sakura from the side.

Once more, Sakura saw that playful smile on Karin, and her eyes when wide with surprise as Karin's nimble and enthralling leg kicked at her left shoulder. A small yelp was released, but Sakura did not stumble. Another one of Karin's trademark Guren Ken palm thrusts came in her direction, and the self-learned fighter swung to one side, Karin's air-breaking palm sliced along the fabric of her skirt. Sakura held firm, and lowered to the ground, sweeping her left leg under Karin's feet. 

Karin gasped from shock, tumbling over Sakura's extended leg and landing crudely on the cold wet grass. Before she lost any more ground, Karin curled her arms backward and pushed upwards, just as Sakura's fist came in her direction. The punch pounded the ground and only the ground, as Karin backward rolled away from Sakura. 

Using her newly refined artistic skill, Karin rolled back into a crouching position, watching Sakura eagerly. It was obvious that Karin was enjoying this; she didn't even care that grass smudges had stained her yellow evening dress. 

Sakura ran forwards towards Karin, building up speed, then hopped into the air, her school skirt whipping up in the breeze. She branched out her leg, aiming her sharply timed flying kick at her adversary. Karin sidestepped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the strike. Sakura's eyes went wide as her heel collided with the ground, trying clumsily to slow down the friction of the slide. 

With a bit of effort, Sakura managed to stop skidding. _"Geez..."_ Sakura thought. _"Why can't I concentrate?"_

Soon, Sakura's ears were filled with Karin's trademark laughter. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho! Not exactly what you were expecting, Kasugano?"

Sakura took on another fighting stance, her headband flocking in the cool wind that was picking up. "Oh, we just got started."

Karin came at Sakura again, moving quickly but in an even pace. Sakura tried hard to instil some order into her game, but something was throwing her out of whack. As she got in front of Sakura, Karin let loose with a vicious chain of palm strikes and punches, so quick that they were hard to detect. Sakura held off the blows by protecting herself with an awkwardly timed double arm guard. It was a sloppy move. 

Karin drew back her palm evenly, and thrust it hard into Sakura's stomach, knocking a whip of air from the schoolgirl prodigy. Sakura gasped, but Karin gave no quarter, grabbing her right arm. Just for measure, Karin leaned towards a breathless Sakura, whispering into her ear. 

"You know..." Karin's voice was strangely seductive. "If you don't fight me seriously, you'll lose, Sakura..."

That caught the girl's attention, but Karin left her no time to think about it. With another yell of intent, Karin span Sakura's arm in a circular motion, pulling Sakura off her feet and spinning her over, smashing the young girl into the cold grass once more. 

Karin smiled at her fallen challenger, placing her hands on her hips and wiggling her thighs a little. "Is this the limit of my ultimate rival?" 

Groaning a little, Sakura rose up, putting the blades of grass from her skirt and uniform. _"Why...can't I focus? Is it because it's Karin I'm fighting?"_

Once more, Karin wasted no time by idling, and rushed towards Sakura with her palms at the ready. Realizing that she had to do something before Karin started wearing her down; Sakura turned shoulders to the side and cupped her hands at her waist, gathering energy between her palms. When the power growing was strong enough to form an attack, Sakura brought her arms forward to an advancing Karin, firing the legendary wave of burning hot spirit energy.

"Hadouken!"

Karin urgently rolled to her left to avoid the powerful wave of compressed energy, and tumbled across the grass. Sakura leapt into the air, clear above the ground, and descended on Karin. The wealthy girl smiled as Sakura plummeted downwards.

_"That's the Sakura I know."_

Without wasting more time, Karin rolled across the ground again, as Sakura's fist and knee collided with the ground. Karin quickly got back onto her feet, and looked over to the small ditch that Sakura's drop had made. Sakura wasn't there. 

Karin's crystal brown eyes took a look around, but no sign of her. Until...

"Shou'ou Ken!"

A hard gasp of shock emanated from Karin as Sakura's fist rammed into a sequence of multiple blows, causing more damage as she ran. Before she knew it, Karin was rising with Sakura's last uppercut to finish the chain, delivering a fierce blow to the jaw. 

Karin was tossed across the air and into the grass, and Sakura landed gracefully with her outspread fist retracting in her descent. After catching her breath, Sakura looked over at Karin, who was lying limply on the ground.    

"Karin!" 

Sakura quickly ran over to the downed fighter, kneeling over her and quickly inspected her. "Karin? Are you okay?"

The blonde's eyes fluttered open, with a weak smile. "I...knew you could do it..."

That made her happy. To know that Karin was without harm. There was something more between that though. Karin's eyes looked up playfully into Sakura's expressively nervous ones, causing a throbbing sensation to build with Sakura like never before. Even though she had distracted herself from it during the fight, Karin's beauty shone through stronger than it ever had. With her now loose hair splayed out across the ground, chest heaving, and eyes shining. Karin had that amazing look of a deity.   

Sakura's cheeks went red as she fumbled to speak. "I...um..."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Though she sounded innocent, the smile on Karin's face was far from it. 

"No...I just..."

One of Karin's slender hands was placed gently onto Sakura's soft cheek. "Do you know...that you are very beautiful, Sakura?"

Sakura's blush deepened. "...Karin..."

"Sakura..." Karin began. "Do you remember that I told you I had someone who really inspires me?"

The young woman nodded, not willing to break the connection between Karin's flesh and her own. 

"Do you know who that was?"

Sakura just shook her head. 

For this, Karin smiled brightly, stroking Sakura's gently rose-tinted cheek. "It was you."

Just on impulse, Sakura wished to say something to that, but the words could not be released. Karin's head tilted upwards and her soft set of lips connected with Sakura's. The shorthaired girl froze in shock, completely taken off guard by Karin's affection. 

But there was no fighting it.

Instead of questioning Karin for this, Sakura returned the kiss, nestling closely against the object of her desire.   

Karin was hers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiser's Afterthoughts 

* My First Street Fighter fic! Hmm...I enjoyed writing this. If I do another Street Fighter fanfiction it will probably be about Makoto or the Kairi-Hokuto-Nanase thing of Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha. Anyways this is a gift to Kain/Weeper of Souls for providing me with the Juni/Juli theme. Thanks, man!    


End file.
